The Guard and the Rebel
by Sammy-a-Seelie-fey
Summary: No one expected the guard to fall for the rebel. No one expected the two to be in a longterm relationship. No one expected the rebel to be in the finale match of the World Cup while the guard sat in the audience cheering the rebel on. A/N: Inspired by the World Cup.


Thousands of people sat inside the stadium in Republic City. Every single person held their breath as they saw the ball being kicked to Korra. The game was neck to neck with the two teams each having the score of zero. Quickly Korra got inside in the box with a few of Ba Sing Se's defense around her.

Kuvira sat in the stands wearing the blue and red colors of the Republic City's Rebels. On her knee was a large brace for her long term injury. Out of bad habit she tapped her foot against the cement of the floor as the game was approaching its end. The game would be over in less than ten minutes, and if the Rebels didn't score now then either the Ba Sing Se Bears would get the ball or the game would go into overtime. Her arms crossed over her chest as she watched Korra slip out of the defense's lockdown.

Korra had her eyes sight on the goalie in bright yellow. One goal and her team would win. One goal and she wouldn't be the runner up anymore. One goal and her whole life could change. She dribbled the ball between her feet feeling the defense catching up to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Korra saw her teammate Asami Sato ready for the ball. Asami had the strongest leg out of everyone in the team. If anyone could make a goal, and a beautiful goal at that, it would be Asami. But right before Korra passed the ball, one of Ba Sing Se's players slide tackled into her ankle. Korra yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"Korra!" Right as Kuvira stood up, a sharp pain shot up to her knee. Kuvira winced and leaned against the stadium railing. Her eyes watched people surround her girlfriend. The reply of the slide tackle played over and over again. Kuvira blocked out the scene from the screen and silently prayed that Korra would be alright.

The referee pulled out a red card. One of half of the crowd cheered while the other bood. The player that hit Korra rolled her eyes and walked off the field no longer caring about the game. Some of Korra's teammates surrounded her as the medics checked her.

"Are you okay Korra?"

"Yeah. I yelped more out of surprise than it actually hurting." One of the medics applied pressure to Korra's ankle who didn't budge. They placed her foot down and turned to their partner.

"Her ankle seems fine. I say we let her continue." The other medic nodded in agreement. Asami and her friends helped Korra up. The Rebels fans cheered for their captain back in action and on her feet. Kuvira exhaled greatly. Korra seemed fine as she got ready for the next step.

Even after years of knowing Korra, and dating for the last four, Kuvira still felt the enormous butterflies in her stomach fly around like she did back on their first couple of dates. Being with Korra was the best decision she made for herself. Unfortunately Kuvira played was apart of a different national team for professional soccer. She played for the Zaufo Guards. But even with their teams being bitter rivals (it didn't help that the Rebels and Guards coaches were half sisters and their rivalry was unstoppable) Korra and Kuvira learned how to work it through it. It was hard at first being together. Rumors flew around that they were only dating to spy on each other's team, and they would fight all the time. There were some magazines and news outlets that casted them as "best friends for life" or stupidly enough "gal pals". The spying was a complete lie, and they only fought every once in awhile. Both women learned how not to care about the rumors that surrounded them; not giving a damn what the media thought of them. But it was annoying when they repeatedly told the press they were together and still found an excuse not accept their relationship. It brought humor to them though every time they were called something else other than a couple since the writers were running out of names to call them.

There wouldn't be as much soccer rumors tied with their relationship anymore after this game though. Still recovering from a long term injury with her knee, Kuvira decided to retire from professionally playing soccer. The muscles in and around her knee were damaged from being pulled and twisted the to tearing her ACL twice, once during college, and the other time during the last World Cup five years ago. Before participating in this Cup, doctors told Kuvira if she didn't stop after this then there would be permanent damage to her knee. Not risking any more injuries to her knee Kuvira held a press conference days after the Guards lost to the Bears in the semifinals. She told the public that professionally she was done playing soccer. She still loved the sport and would play for fun, but for the time being she needed a break. Kuvira mentioned not knowing what she wanted to do after this career. She'll test the waters of different ponds she suppose and see from there what she liked.

Back to the game, Korra was lining up with the ball at her feet. The players from both teams stood outside the box. Since the one player from the Bears hurt her, Korra got a penalty kick. But this kick would be difficult to follow through. Ba Sing Se's goalie was one of the best in the world. She was large and tough and could squash Korra in seconds.

 _This is it. My one chance of us winning the World Cup. One shot. That's all I have. One goal and this game will be over with._

Korra took deep breath. Her body relaxed as she counted down the seconds in her head before the ref blew the whistle.

 _This is for my team. This is for my city. This is for the past years I dedicated my life to this sport. This is for me._

Korra looked over at the stands and briefly saw her girlfriend. She leaned against the railing with a determined expression. She gave a slight nod to Korra. Korra nodded back before her blue eyes returned to the ball.

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

 _I_

The shriek of the whistle echoed in the air. The whole crowd sat and stood in silence. Everything seemed to move slowly to Korra. The goalie's body movements told her she was ready. Sweat slipped off Korra's forehead as she adjusted herself. She took one more deep breath.

 _This is for Kuvira._

It happened so fast no one reacted straight away. One second Korra was about to kick the ball. And in a blink of an eye the ball was in the goal. Shocked filled Korra as she watched the goalie drop to the ground in anger. Everything became muffled around her as people screamed so loud that their voices became hoarsely and their faces red.

Suddenly she was jumped by her teammates all crying and cheering. Korra blinked and all the noise hit her. She yelled with victory as her team followed suit. Her couch Lin ran onto the field. Korra swore she never saw her smiling this much before.

The rebels had won. Her team won. In their home city. In their own stadium. The Republic City Rebels won the World Cup.

The girls jumped in excitement. This was it. For the next five years they would be the world champions. All their lives had paid up to that moment. Winning wasn't everything, but victory was something.

Her teammates left as they celebrated with their families. Jumping up onto the ledge of the railing. Giving kisses and hugs to their loved ones.

Korra turned her head right as she saw Kuvira slip from the railing. She landed on the ground with a wince but it couldn't stop her from smiling so big that her cheeks started to hurt. Korra's legs ran fast as she grew closer to Kuvira.

Kuvira jogged, not wanting to hurt her knee too much. Right as she was in arm's length of Korra, her girlfriend bent down and picked her up. Kuvira couldn't help but let out a surprised squeal as Korra spun her around until her muscles grew tired and fell with Kuvira on top of her. They stared in each other's eyes as their hearts pounded.

"You did it. You won."

"I did it. I did it for you. I love you-"

Korra was cut off by Kuvira's lips. She smiled against her mouth as she kissed back. Flashes and clicks from camera erupted everywhere but they didn't give a damn. Kuvira pulled slightly out of breath.

"Marry me." Korra's eyes widened.

"A little demanding aren't we?" Kuvira rolled her eyes.

"Please will you marry me."

"Better."

"That's not an answer." Korra pulled Kuvira into a deep kiss. Kuvira couldn't help but let out a tiny moan against their lips as they continued to kiss.

"I'm guessing that's a yes."

"It's a forever and always." Kuvira blushed slightly from the cheesy line Korra mentioned. Forever and always. That's what they'll be.

That's what they are.


End file.
